LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 28 - World of Nightmares Part 5, Defeating Fear
(Thanks to Tails Sonic was able to break free of the fear that was consuming him. He now is more determined to stop Myotismon. But he is first going to save Cosmo before Freddy kills her) Sonic: I need to find Cosmo. But where did the Metarex take her? (Sonic is about to run off again but then he hears screaming off in the distance) Sonic: Cosmo! Hang on!! (Runs off) (Meanwhile in another part of the dream world, Cosmo is thrown like trash by a Metarex. She has been beaten and bruised. Freddy Krueger and some Metarex walk up to her) Freddy: Are you scared, Cosmo? Do you wish you could wake up from this nightmare? Cosmo: (Tearing Up) Why...? Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to kill me? Why have you not done it yet? Freddy: Oh, yes. You normally would be dead by now. After all, I've shown you greatest fears already. But there are couple reason why I have not yet. Like my orders: (Pulls out a pair of glasses puts them out and then pulls out a piece of paper) You are to know pain. (A Metarex stomps on Cosmo causing her to scream in pain loudly) Freddy: You are to know fear. I think I've already gotten there. You are to suffer. And the more you suffer, the more the fox suffers. (Bends down to Cosmo) And then when that fox has finally sees all hope is lost for you.... You die. (Cuts Cosmo's cheek with her claw hand) Cosmo: (Puts a hand to her cheek where Freddy cut while still looking up with pure fear in her eyes) Freddy: And the other reason I'm doing this...because it's fun. Cosmo: !! Freddy: (Stands up and starts walking away) All right boys. Back to work. (A Metarex reaches down and grabs Cosmo, lifts her up and is preparing to attack her again. But suddenly out of nowhere a blue blur hits the Metarex destroying the arm hold Cosmo causing him to drop her. The blue blur starts hitting many of the Metarex then it lands in front of Cosmo. The blue blur shows to be Sonic.) Sonic: Cosmo? Are you okay? Cosmo: Sonic..... Your all right.... Sonic: Don't worry Cosmo. I'm not gonna let Freddy hurt you again. Freddy: You??? Impossible! The fear I created should have consumed you! Sonic: Your right. It should have. And it would have to. If not for a friend of mine. Freddy: What!? What are you-!! THAT LITTLE BASTARD FOX!!! Sonic: Its thanks to him I'll keep on fighting Myotismon! But first I need to take care of you! Freddy:..... Kill the blue one. (The Metarex charge at Sonic trying to attack. Both Sonic and the Metarex begin fighting) (Back in the real world) Tails: Sonic is now fighting Freddy AND the Metarex. I don't know how he's gonna do it. There are so many of them. Come on, Sonic.... Whatever your gonna do, you need to do it now before it's too late. (Back in the Dream World, Sonic continues fighting. He takes several of the Metarex down, but it does not feel like their numbers are dropping) Sonic: What's the deal!? There should not be this many now! (Sonic looks around at all the Metarex and then he looks at Freddy who has a smile on his face. Like he knows something Sonic doesn't. Sonic then looks at Cosmo who is watching the fight with fear in her eyes) Sonic: Ah! That's it! Cosmo! You need to face your fear! Cosmo:.... Sonic: (Starts avoid Metarex attacks) Cosmo I can't beat these guys! Your the only who can! Freddy created them from your fears! Only if you face them can you defeat them! I know you can do it! Cosmo:...... Sonic.... (The Metarex continue their onslaught and Sonic keeps on trying to avoid there attacks. But given the numbers on they're side one gets a hit on Sonic knocking him down. Sonic then finds him surrounded. He prepares to fight them as they close in on him.) Cosmo: STOP!! (Sonic Freddy and the Metarex all look at Cosmo who is now standing up despite her injuries. And her eyes no longer show fear. They show determination.) Cosmo: You will not hurt him! I have stand up to you before when you nearly brought the end of our universe! And now I'll do it again to protect Sonic! And besides none of you are real! You are all just a dream! (A Metarex then charges at Cosmo. It jumps in the air and going to strike her but a second before the blow could it the Metarex vanished. After that the other Metarex begin vanishing. When they all vanish Freddy has a shocked look on his face) Freddy: THIS CAN'T BE!! HOW DID YOU DO THIS!?!? Sonic: You might be able to create fears Freddy. But they only work so long as we don't stand up to them! Cosmo just stood up to the Metarex, so now they are useless here. Freddy:.....I still control what happens here. And fears are not the only things I create. Now why don't you stand there while I cut you open?! (Sonic hears chain locking sound below his feet. He looks down and sees feet have been chain to the floor to keep him from running) Freddy: Now you're mine, hedgehog! (Freddy runs up to Sonic rises his claw hand and is going to cut Sonic. He swings down but he hits nothing) Freddy: WHAT!?! Sonic: Looking for me Freddy? Freddy: (Looks behind him and sees Sonic who has his arms crossed with a smirk on his face) HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?!?!? Sonic: Its a little something I learned from my friend Mickey Mouse. This is my dream. Meaning: If I can think I make it happen. So your not the only one who controls dreams. Freddy:......All right then. (Freddy puts on a second claw glove) Then it looks like there is only way to end this. Sonic: Get ready then. Your nightmares end today! To be continued... Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius